Nok - cz.2
thumb|left Ktoś płakał. Gdzieś daleko, za ścianą. Odgłosy były niesione przez metalowe rury. Nok słyszała jak kapie woda, jak ktoś kroczy korytarzem w twardych podbijanych butach. Czuła, że nie miała Kryształu. Zabrano jej zbroję i buty. Nie była pewna, czy ma na sobie spodnie. Spróbowała poruszyć dłońmi, ale coś krępowało jej ruch. Nieprzyjemny materiał drażnił jej język i wypełniał usta. Bolała ją głowa i swędziała szyja. Nie umiała ocenić czy siedzi na podłodze, czy wisi przywiązana do sufitu. Otworzyła oczy, ale i tak prawie nic nie widziała. Obok niej znajdował się jakiś ciemny kształt. Mógł być człowiekiem, zwierzęciem lub meblem. W oddali znajdowało się niewyraźne źródło światła. Mogło być przysłoniętym oknem, ale nie była pewna. Coś się przed nią poruszyło. Widziała słabe, niewyraźne sylwetki bez kolorów. ‒ Mam coś dla ciebie Kraillah ‒ zadudnił czyjś głos. ‒ Złapałem ją na Kapileth. Niezła sztuka. ‒ Chyba za długo siedziałeś w lesie. Co mi po kalece? ‒ spytał drugi, dźwiękiem przypominającym pogłos Upiornych Dział w tunelu. ‒ Przecież nie do burdelu. Na arenę ją poślij. Zobaczysz co umie. ‒ Jak ją złapałeś to nie jest lepsza od ciebie. Poślę was tam razem to lepiej na tym wyjdę. ‒ Ja z nią nie walczyłem przecież. Wziąłem ją z zaskoczenia. Poza tym nie byłem sam, wiesz przecież. ‒ A więc jest głupia, że się dała złapać! Daj ją na karmę dla Zębaczy i zabieraj mi się z oczu. Duży ciemny kształt zbliżył się do niej i złapał w pasie. Silnym ruchem uniósł ją do góry i przerzucił przez ramię. Kobieta poczuła dłoń na swoich pośladkach jednak nie była w stanie zrobić nic poza wydaniem pomruku niezadowolenia. ‒ Wiem, wiem… nie mam niestety dla ciebie czasu ‒ powiedział gładząc ją po pupie. ‒ Szkoda kończyć jako karma… tak myślę. Ha ha ‒ Jego śmiech przeciągał się w jej uszach nienaturalnie. Nie wiedziała, kiedy przestał i czy stopił się w ponurymi dźwiękami korytarza. Nok była śmiertelnie przerażona, ale jej ciało wciąż nie było w stanie dojść do siebie. Czuła jak bark mężczyzny wbija jej się w brzuch, jednak nie czuła bólu. Gdy rzucił ją na podłogę prawie nic nie poczuła. Usiadła opierając plecy o zimną ścianę, a świat znów zaczął wirować. Usłyszała trzask zamka a potem twardy krok odchodzącego najemnika. Głowa odchyliła jej się na bok, a kobieta dokładała wszelkich starań, by wreszcie rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Mijały minuty. Koszmarna aura nie dawała jej spokoju. Chciała się znaleźć w swoim łóżku i spokojnie przecierpieć działanie psychoaktywnego środka. Zwinąć się w żywy koc. Bezpieczna. Daleko, daleko stąd. ‒ Uu… kogo my tu mamy? ‒ Ostatnie słowa padły pełne nieskrywanej satysfakcji. Nok obróciła wzrok w kierunku skąd dobiegło pytanie. Wielka niewyraźna postać przypominająca Astralną Kałamarnicę zbliżała się do niej po cichu. Chłodna dłoń przesunęła się po jej policzku, a po chwili wyciągnęła knebel z jej ust. Długie palce lekko muskały ją po nosie i czole. ‒ Nie… zostaw… ‒ szepnęła. ‒ Świeże mięsko. Eldarka ‒ mlasnęła istota. ‒ Miałaś trafić do miski? To byłaby strata, wielka strata ‒ mówiło stworzenie przeciągając głoski. ‒ Mamy jakieś dodatki? Jakieś płytki? Metalowe… och twoje oczko. ‒ Stwór odsłonił jej opaskę. ‒ Piękna rana. Jaka sprawna ręka… Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem… Opowiedz mi o tym… proszę. Nok nie podobał się ton z jakim padła prośba. Słabo machnęła prawą ręką chcąc przepędzić koszmarną istotę. ‒ To byli Eldarzy? Ktoś z mojego fachu? U was nie robicie sobie takich rzeczy, prawda? Nie ludzie przecież, tfu! Demony zostawiają inne ślady… To nie mógł być przypadek… to ręka fachowca… sztukmistrza. Piękne, piękne cięcie… ‒ Zostaw! ‒ krzyknęła uderzając stwora w metalową mackę. Istota na krótki moment znieruchomiała. Po chwili zdawało się, że zaczęła rosnąć. Liczne ostro zakończone kończyny zaczęły się niespokojnie kłębić zza jej pleców kipiąc gniewem. Nok skuliła się w kącie żałując swego ruchu. Paskudne stworzenie złapało ją za ramiona i rzuciło na znajdujący się obok stół. Kobieta poczuła trzask zapinanych metalowych klamer na kostce i na nadgarstku. Nad nią jaśniała sześciokątna lampa oślepiając ją swym bladym światłem. ‒ Nie, nie… wszystko opowiem. ‒ Czas minął, helotko. Jestem cierpliwy, gdy słucham jęków, a nie słów ‒ powiedział twardym tonem. Eldarka zdążyła złapać stwora za nadgarstek nie pozwalając przypiąć wolnej ręki. ‒ Ale ja mogę opowiedzieć co się stało i kto to zrobił… ‒ szepnęła. Istota nachyliła się lekko, a Eldarka po raz pierwszy mogła przyjrzeć się jej twarzy. Była sina, poznaczona zniszczonymi żyłami i częściowo przykryta czarną chustą. Pełne żywej nienawiści oczy zdawały się przynależeć do jakiejś dzikiej bestii, niż rozumnej istoty. Zza pleców sterczały dziwne ramiona, do których zamocowano dziwne, paskudne narzędzia. Przed jej oczami stanął obraz szkolenia Banshee. Egzarcha stał na zielonej łące w raz z gromadką małych dziewczynek. Demonstrował im podstawowe techniki. Wiele lat później gdy zaczęła ścieżkę proroka jej psioniczne moce spotęgowały jej głos. Mogła przy dużym skupieniu siać strach i ogłuszać wroga nawet bez pomocy hełmu. „Krzycz dziewczyno” – usłyszała w myśli. Otworzyła usta zbierając siły. Mężczyzna nie zdążył nic zrobić i nie miał jak się zasłonić. Wrzasnęła najmocniej jak tylko była w stanie. Zadrżały zwisające pod sufitem narzędzia, a jej oprawca złapał się za uszy próbując opanować ból. Upadł na ziemię i wił się w cierpieniu po podłodze. Po raz pierwszy sam zaznał w swej sali udręki. Nok nie była w stanie długo go tak trzymać. Chwyciła najbliższy skalpel i przecięła trzymające ją pasy. Zeskoczyła ze stołu i złapała podnoszącego się z trudem mężczyznę za kark. Obróciła go plecami do siebie i przystawiła mu nóż do szyi. Nie miał odwagi ruszyć się własną lub sztuczną ręką. W tym momencie z hukiem otworzyły się drzwi, a do środka wpadł wysoki Eldar o nienaturalnie jasnej cerze i dwóch innych. Oni też usłyszeli jej wrzask i przybiegli na miejsce. ‒ No proszę, proszę… Zuch dziewczyna. Zabij robaka. ‒ syknął ostatnie zdanie. ‒ Odejdźcie ‒ powiedziała. Mroczni Eldarzy niebezpiecznie ją okrążali, lecz nie podchodzili do niej. ‒ Cóż ci po nędznym Jotharlu? Nikt go nie lubi i nikt nie będzie po nim płakać. Nie masz ochoty się nad nim poznęcać? ‒ Nie chcę tu nikogo zabić. Trzymany przez Eldarkę zakręcił się niespokojnie. Nie słyszał co mówią, ale domyślał się treści. ‒ Ona nie jest jak my, durniu ‒ zauważył mężczyzna stojący po jej prawej stronie. ‒ Nie masz pojęcia ile istot zamęczył ten potwór. Setki, może tysiące… Musieli cierpieć dla jego własnej przyjemności. Nie liczył się z innymi, nie obchodzili go. Teraz masz szansę powstrzymać to zło. Oszczędzić innym losu jego ofiar. Nie będą dłużej cierpieć. Coś pękło w kobiecie. Obsunęła się jej ręka trzymająca skalpel. Trzymany mężczyzna zacharczał i po chwili osunął się na ziemię. Przerażona wypuściła z ręki nóż, a dwóch Eldarów chwyciło ją za ramiona. Znów poczuła ten sam ból jak przed pojmaniem. Jeszcze raz zobaczyła jak ogarnia ją ciemność, a ona nie była w stanie krzyczeć z przerażenia. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nok